Fire and Air
by minigranger24
Summary: What would happen if Aang was not the only airbender? How would she effect the storyline of the characters. How does she effect a certain firebending teen? Sorry I am awful at summaries it's alot better than I made it sound.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Air  
Aangs POV

As we entered the northern water tribe I saw many people notice the arrows that marked me as a airbender and the avatar.

"It is time to tell the little one that she is not alone" A guard said as we passed by him and a fellow guard.

"What does that mean?" Katara said as she turned to them with a fierce expression

"There is a girl who was brought to us long ago. She is a mystery and one of the last of her kind, she never changes and is wiser than many" One of the guards said as the other knocked on a small door.

"Is it the Fire nation?" A small girl asked as she peeked through the door "Oh hello pieyun what have you got for me?" She asked as she began to step out.

"The Avatar" She whispered her eyes locked on mine as blue as the sky, she then bowed and I returned the bow and studied her orange breeches, brown boots and yellow tunic.

"You are a airbender!" I exclaimed upon realization

"I am, I'm from the northern air temple and I had been about to begin learning airbending when the Fire Nation prepared to attack" She said "I have spent most of my over 80 years here in meditation as I am also know as the oracle"

"The oracle? It is an honor" I bowed to her

"What's an oracle?" Sokka asked

"The Oracle is one who will live at one age until their first vision is complete. Your vision must be quite some ways away. They can see into the fates of others and into some margin of the future" I explained

"What is your name?" Katara asked gently

"My name is Akiro" Akiro said leaning her head up

"Well I'm Sokka, that's katara and Aang" Sokka said pointing to each of us in turn

"Aang are you in search of a waterbender?" Akiro asked

"Yes I do need a waterbender master" I jumped around eagerly

"Go to the dinner and you shall find your master" Akiro said mystically

Akiros POV

As the week wore on me and Katara and Sokka and Aang and Appa and Momo became good friends and we all were looking forward to continuing our journey to end the war.

After Aang and Katara would begin waterbending training with master pakku each day I would continue my meditation however one day as I began to meditate I heard Sokka shout out

"Invasion of the northern water tribe, everyone prepare!"

"Sokka what is going on? Where are Aang and Katara?" I asked as I hurried towards the palace

"I don't know. Wait where are you going?" Sokka stopped his running

"Go find the princess and get her to safety Sokka" I whispered to him as I turned to slip into my quarters in the palace.

I knew that the meeting would be taking place and I only had some much time to get to the oasis before the vibrations of the coming boats would collapse it. Stumbling into the oasis I began to meditate and after sometime heard the princess, Aang, and Katara enter and within moments of Aang running around like a baby flying bison he began to meditate to get assistance from the spirits.

"Aang let us meditate as one you will reach the spirit world much faster that way" I said as we locked hands and soon Aang was in the spirit world while I began to slip into deep meditation searching the fates for anything of use.

Kataras POV

As soon as Aang and Akiro were in deep meditation I prepared for attacks

"Aang and Akiro cannot be moved once they are in their spirit worlds, if they are moved they could possibly die" It will be my job to protect them from danger.

"I must go find Sokka" Princess Yue said and turned to run out of the oasis

"Well aren't you a big girl now" A voice said from behind me

"No!"

"Yes, now let me take the avatar and you won't get hurt" Zuko said as he began to walk towards me Aang and Akiro

Soon we were in a heated battle and I began to win then Zuko released a powerful burst of flame that released him from the ice cavern and he in an instant had pinned me to a arbor and I fell into a dark abyss.

"Katara wake up! Where are Aang and Akiro?" Sokka asked after some time

"He took them right from under me" I said sadly

"Zuko. Don't worry Katara we will find them let us go now" Sokka said as he ran to Appa dragging me and Yue with him.

Zukos POV

I had tried to only get the Avatar but the other one that was meditating appeared to be stuck to the avatar so I was forced to bring both. Thankfully the girl seemed to be floating so I anchored her to me and picked up the avatar and we walked through endless miles of snow. Soon the blizzard became too much for me and I was forced to seek shelter in a cavern.  
I began to talk even though the avatar could not hear me, I needed to be heard. I talked of my sister Azula, my banishment and the avatar. As he woke I heard a gasp from where I had tied up the girl.

"Let us go" she cried

"Welcome back avatar" I said turning towards the avatar

"Yes, good bye " He said blowing himself out of the cave. I angrily jumped out of the cave after him dragging the girl along with me.

"Zuko" Said the girl waterbender jumping off of the flying bison

"Back for a rematch" I said with a smirk

"It won't be much of a match" She said and we began to battle she had yet to realize I held the other child in my clutches though and when she trapped us both in ice the girl began to shake and then I felt the world turn black as there was a shout of "Akiro"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Zuko sadly

I really welcome reviews and I would like helpful critisism

Akiros POV

As Katara released me from the ice along with the man, who my senses told me was dark, I began to grow heavy as my visit and movement in the spirit world had made me very weak. I heard as if I was in some other room sheltered from the rest and my vision was blurred.I was aware of our travels and adventures yet not fully present in the real world. I became aware of my surroundings after sometime but was shocked to find myself near dirt rather than ice.  
"Well nice of you to return to the world of the living after over a month" I heard Sokka say cheerily as I began to move around  
"Where did you go?" Katara asked  
"I went Elsewhere, not the spirit world yet not this world. The movement of my physical body in my meditation drained me of much of my powers and energy" I explained swiftly  
"Yeah yeah good job now can we tell her about how I had to carry her from the library to Ba sing se!" Sokka said indignantly  
"I am sorry Sokka" I said as my head was bowed down in shame.  
"There you go Sokka she said she was sorry now stop complaining!" Said a small girl who I realized was blind. "Im Toph as you most likely don't remember the previous meeting we had." She grinned  
"Where are Aang?" I asked as I didn't see the airbender  
"and also where is Appa?" I said as I had heard no mention of Appa.  
"Aang is off looking around with Appa" Toph said "and Sokka go put away the pictures of Appa for Aang"  
"I shall be ready shortly" I said as I began to get ready.  
"Its a good thing she is awake" I heard Toph mumble " I really needed to meet her, she has had no vibrations or signs of life throughout all of our travels and it worried me."  
"I am ready" I said as I stepped out of the sleeping room.  
"Come on you guys lets break into the Earth kings castle" Aang said as he ran into the house "Oh hi Akiro come on it's gonna be really fun!" Aang said as he drags all of us to appa and we find Katara already waiting.  
"Welcome back short cloud" Aang said with a smile while airbending onto appa.  
"Short cloud?" I ask  
"You your short and a airbender" Katara said with a grin " I mean your smaller than Toph even and she's 12"  
" I am only 13" I say quietly "my hight is proper for my age"  
"Enough chit chat let go break some rules" Toph said as Aang said "yip yip" to Appa.  
Looking down at Bas sing se, I realized it was a truly beautiful city full of life but I felt some wickedness hiding in the corners and lurking under stairs. Then I saw the palace, huge and regal, yet there was something off about it.  
"We are going to drop you girls off at a war meeting and then me and Sokka must go off to our destinations" Aang said " I am to meet a guru at the eastern air temple and Sokka his father on the coast"  
"I actually have to go back to the upper ring and meet my mother" Toph said with a faint smile.  
"So looks like it is just you and me Katara" I say with a slight grin.  
"We must be off now girls so down you go" Aang said as we get off of appa and get ready to go our separate ways.  
Soon me and Katara are heading into the war room to help with the planning for a invasion on the fire nation. Momo is running around like the little leemur that he is and it obviously is annoying the general as we are soon sent on an errand to get the Earth king's seal of approval for some invasion plans. We pass a tea shop as we walk through the upper ring and I get the feeling of darkness lessen than before. Katar glances in and freezes momentarily.  
"What is wrong Katara?" I ask concerned for her  
"That man in there is Prince Zuko, he has been chasing us since we found Aang" Katara said in a hushed voice walking past me. We soon enter the palace courtyard. When my foot touches the stone I begin to feel ill and heavy.  
"Katara help me" I whispered leaning into her to get my feet off of the stone.  
Here let me try something" she said waterbending to make a thin sheet of ice over the stone.  
"Its not working Katara go on to the king without me" I whisper to her as I begin to fall to my knees.  
"All right I will be right back" She promises as she runs off. I wait for a few moments and then I feel more than hear a scream come from the palace.  
"Katara I'll go find help" I say under my breath as I fall to my hands now too weak to sit.  
"Well if it look at the little oracle" a evil voice said above me.  
"I don't know what you are talking about" I whispered looking up to see a woman with an evil aura block out the sun from my view.  
"Well you certainly are not the Avatar as I have met him so you little airbender are the oracle now bow down to Azula princess of the fire nation" She commands as I fall and blackout.

Kataras POV

When I wake I see that I am in a cavern full of crystals and I'm not alone.  
"Akiro wake up! Akiro are you ok?" I ask as I shake the little airbenders shoulder.  
"Oh hi Katara I like blue its so yummy kind of like appa and big, fluffy, snow with water" Akiro said in a fevered state. I have seen her like this once before, when she was drained by going to the spirit world and return to a moved body.  
Just as I move her out of the way I see a ring of light open up and hear someone being thrown down into the cavern.  
"Zuko" I say, my fists clenched as the fire prince stands before me.  
"I do not want a fight"  
"Oh you just want to wait until Aang comes to rescue me and then you will have him in your little fire nation clutches" I say growing angry at him.  
"Not all I want is destruction!" Zuko yells at me.  
"Well how would you know! I know because the fire nation took away my mother" I whisper as I sit on the rocky floor.  
"I am sorry that they did that." Zuko said sitting a few paces away from me and Akiro.  
"Katara" Akiro said  
"What Akiro?" I mumble  
"You must trust others even if it is for the worst" She said feverishly before her eyes shut again. Well I wonder what that meant.  
"Who is she?" Zuko asks softly "I can tell she is no water fire or earthbender but it cannot be possible that she is a airbender the only airbender is the avatar" he said in wonder  
"She is a airbender and also the oracle" I say quickly  
"My grandfather ordered the oracle to be killed when his reign first started so how can she be here" Zukos said softly staring at the small little girl  
"She was hidden in the water tribe and never left there until you took her and Aang then we left for Ba sing se." I say fiercely  
"Me and Uncle left for Ba sing se as well after the invasion" Zuko said quickly looking away  
"You know when I used to think of the fire nation I always saw your face" I say gently remembering a detail that I have never told anyone not even my brother Sokka.  
"Oh I understand" Zuko said turning to the left to hide the scar.  
"No not your scar" I say hurriedly trying to hide my mistake  
"A long time ago this scar marked me, as a banished prince who to regain his honor must capture the avatar but now I don't know what it marks me as now" Zuko said  
"I can heal it for you" I offer remembering Akiros words of trust.  
"It's a scar how can you heal it." Zuko said dejectedly  
"This is special spirit water from the northern water tribe oasis. Let me try" I say standing up tp face him.  
"Thank you" Zuko whispers when suddenly the door opens revealing Aang and an old man who must be Zuko's uncle that he had just mentioned.  
"Katara there is no time to waste we must go. Where is Akiro?" Aang asks as he turns to head out of the door.  
"Aang wait she is right here. The crystals have draining her we must get her away from here." I whispered under my breath  
"I would try to carry her but it would be difficult to bend and hold a defenseless oracle at the same time." Aang stops as he thinks of the predicament we face.  
"I will take her" The old man offers.  
"Thank you Iroh, come on katara we have to go find Sokka, Toph and the earthking" Aang said dragging me away.

Zukos POV

As Uncle offered to carry the weak airbending oracle I groaned and figured it would be me carrying her while uncle told me all about the oracle. When Katara and the avatar left the cavern uncle quickly began to fire bend a small hole into a cavern wall out in the hall.  
"Zuko could you please pick her up and bring her over here." Uncle said kindly.  
"Zuko you must now choose between good and evil for you are at the crossroads my nephew." Uncle said as I pick up the tiny airbender, _how old can she be? 11? 12?_ I wonder and begin to walk to uncle when I hear my two least favorite words.  
"Hello Brother"  
"Hello Azula" I turn to see uncle encased in crystals  
"I see you caught the oracle" Azula said lightly  
"Yes she is unable to move it was like burning hay" I say surprised at myself  
"Very good brother you know if you return with me to the palace and bring father the oracle and get rid of the avatar your honor will be even greater restored" Azula said with a smile  
"Really Azula" I waiver  
"Zuko do not let her manipulate you!" uncle cries from his crystal prison  
"Make your decision brother but whatever you do bring the oracle as I would love to get my hands on her" Azula said exiting the room. Looking into myself I know my answer. I leave the room still carrying the oracle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aangs POV  
The battle is just beginning and we have azula cornered when suddenly Zuko steps from the shadows holding Akiro by the back of her dress.  
"You make a move towards my sister I will burn the oracle where I stand" He said menacingly  
"Zuko I thought you had changed Katara whispered.  
"I changed back" Zuko said darkly and began to battle katara throwing Akiro over his shoulder so that she would remain there, soon him, Azula and the dai li where all there and there was no hope. I realized that I must let go of Katara to get to the avatar state so sitting down I quickly did just that and within moments I was in the avatar state when I felt lightning hit me and I was falling.

Zukos POV  
After Azula shot down the avatar, Katara quickly swept the Dai li me and my sister back away from her and the avatar. Looking around me I noticed that the oracle had become unhooked from my tunic. Panicking I began to look when I saw Azula stand up holding her to her side with a threatening blue flame held to her neck.  
"Make one move waterbender and the oracle will never live and then there shall be no more airbenders." She cackled when a fireball shot right at her head causing her to lose hold of the oracle and drop her into the water and look up shock at uncle. Katara had soon water bended the water to bring the little girl to her quickly and I began to duel my uncle with Azula. I watched as the two injured and possibly dead airbenders were carried out of the way by katara who looked back at me with shame and then water bended her way out of the tunnel.  
"We've got you Uncle" I say as I step up to my uncle, the man I considered a father. "Arrest him" I declared  
"By order of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula of the Fire nation" Azula said standing up next to me.  
"We are going home" I say  
"Yes brother home"

2 weeks later  
"And now announcing the return of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula" Li and Lo announce to the crowd. They all appear to be watching me walk as I step out and then I realize that my father has forgiven me. My honor is restored yet it does not feel complete. After a week of celebrations in the fire nation I have begun to tire. I leave to return to my quarters and see a messenger.  
"Prince Zuko you are requested to a meeting with your father. Tomorrow " The messenger said before running off.  
"A meeting with your father how nice" Mai said from behind me  
"You know I would rather be with you and the others" I say to appease her as I give her a kiss with no emotion.  
"You better mean that Zuko or me and my knives will have to have a talk with you." Mai said walking back out to the celebration.  
I turn and head into my bed chambers and I am soon fitfully asleep nightmares of the Agni Kai against my father and dreams of that curious little oracle and dreams of my life turning through my head in a jumbled mess.

3 weeks later  
The meeting with my father has left me with some suspicion about the avatars death. I have even been thinking of my destiny like Uncle told me too. The Solar eclipse is coming very soon less than a week away and we must all prepare for it so I have been called into the war room in two days.  
Me and Mai have grown closer after our days at ember island yet every touch and every kiss feels as if it is suffocating me instead of making me happy. We have all divulged our secrets and yet I feel like I still have many confusing thoughts.  
I still remember the night when commander Zhao captured the avatar and I rescued the avatar and I remember the words that the avatar spoke after saving me.  
"Do you think we could be friends?"

Akiros POV  
I have been in my elsewhere once more as the crystals drained more power when I was still in recovery from my previous travel into the spirit world. I have heared the conversations about the invasion and I have been conscious at moments yet I keep having a repeating vision of a river with a dirt road near a fire with the wind blowing through the area. A voice tells me once more of my first vision 'you shall age when you love the one that you build and make strong' and then it begins all over again on a continous repeat as images of the elements dance through my sights. Then later on the only thing I see is darkness and feel the light of a candle that has been lit in the room I am in. I briefly wondered if I was trapped in the fire nation or if I was with the group and Aang. Soon however I feel my eyes begin to open and I see I am in a tent. crawling to the door I peek out and see a shadow.  
"Who is there?" I croak  
"Well it seems that last time you woke you were less hoarse" Toph said lightly stepping forwards.  
"Nice to see you Toph how long was I out?" I ask because I feel as if I have missed weeks or months  
"Its a day before the invasion" Sokka said rushing in and hugging me.  
"And Aang is worried can you go calm him down?" Katara asks giving me a gentle pat.  
"Katara after this can we talk?" I ask as I turn go find Aang.  
"Of course Akiro" She said with a smile  
"I will be back in a moment" I say as I spot Aang pacing in a circle.  
"Aang stop pacing come sit and meditate with me for a minute"  
"Akiro you're all right! I guess I could meditate for a few minutes" Aang agrees  
"So Aang why are you worried about the invasion?" I ask as I concentrate on my breathing  
"I worry about those that will die to protect me" Aang said quietly "like you and Sokka and Toph and .. Katara"  
"Aang don't worry we can all take care of ourselves and you need to do the same I will give you some time to go into the spirit world and then you must start teaching me how to airbend."  
"All right Akiro, I have already spoken to avatar Roku I will begin to train you immediately" He said standing up pushing me up with the wind.  
"Now airbending is essentially when you understand the hair and your hands hold the power to control it. Here like this" Aang said as he moved his hand making the air shift slightly where he had moved his arm.  
"Now you try" He said grinning at me  
"Okay" I moved my arms and I felt a little breeze move with me "Aang I did it!"  
"Good job Akiro, this is a fun way to help keep me calm lets try to do this once a week and soon you will become a airbender" Aang said running into the tent.  
"Good job Akiro. You did well in both airbending and helping Aang. He is now asleep" Katara said stepping from the tent "now what did you want to talk about?"  
"When I collapsed at the palace I had felt your scream. I would like to know what happened while I was in Elsewhere" I said staring at her with hopeful eyes.  
"When I came to we were in a room full of crystals, you had already begun to go into Elsewhere and then Zuko joined us in our little prison. We talked and i thought he had changed side but then he went and joined his sister Azula to defeat Aang, and he used you as bait." Katara finished quietly  
"What!"I shouted jumping up  
"Both he and Azula threatened to kill you if we did not obey, we could not loose the second to last airbender and the last oracle so we complied" Katara explained  
"Well thats better" I said sitting down again.  
"Katara?"  
"Yes Akiro?"  
"I am going to go sleep, please wake me before the invasion" I requested nicely.  
"Of course Akiro"  
"Good night Toph, Sokka, Aang and Appa"  
"Night Akiro" grumbled everyone  
I began to fall asleep when I felt compelled to go to the top of the nearby mountain. I quickly and quietly got to the top and saw that we were close to the Fire nation capital. Knowing that I did not have much of the time before the invasion began I started to meditate to try to receive a vision of the upcoming battle. Startled I saw Zuko with dual broadswords on his back redirecting lightning. My vision then ended and I fell into a brief slip into elsewhere.  
"AKIRO!"  
"Ahhhh!" I shrieked as Sokka's shout in my ear ended  
"Sorry Katara wanted me to find you to tell you we have to get ready and get on Appa to head to the fire nation capital" Sokka said pulling me up and calling to Appa flying above us.  
Within an hour we were storming into the fire nation's beaches and we decide to rest for a moment before we enter the palace grounds. Soon Aang appears ready.  
"Akiro come here" Aang said holding out his open glider "You get on first"  
"Okay Aang but why?" I ask as I thought I would be heading in with Katara and the others  
"If you want to become a airbender you must present yourself as one" Aang said  
"Alright lets go" I say get ready on the glider. Aang then pushes off and we are airborn.  
"Now don't let go" He tells me. I soon start to enjoy the ride but it is over very quickly.  
"We are here lets go" Aang said as we land in the city.  
"Uh Aang there's no one here" I say " My senses are telling me its deserted"  
"Get on my back Akiro we are going to run to the palace"Aang said as he begins to run and within minutes we are there. Aang rushes towards the throne room and is angered to find it empty. He then fell to his knees.  
"Fire lord Ozai where are you?" He cries into the empty turns to me and said "we are . Back to the invasion to the group."I return to his back and we are soon back at the invasion line and it is decided that the line will head towards the city while our group finds where the fire king is.  
"Come on Toph I trust your feet and everything but there is no way I am going into a volcano." Sokka said at the edge of the entrance to the secret bunker or the volcano an hour later.  
"Sokka I don't like this either come on" I say grabbing him and pulling him down the small path and into the volcano.  
"This way, that's a dead end" Toph said running down a path  
"What would we do without you?" Sokka asked running after her with me and the others close behind  
"Perish and burn in hot magma"  
"Yeah pretty much" I agree as we pass molten lava and enter a huge cavern with me and Aang working to help the others across we get to a long tunnel of lava.  
"How do we get to the bunker through all this lava?" Sokka asks  
"Climb aboard and hold on tight" Aang said holding out the glider "Akiro can you airbend over them just to be safe?" Aang asks me  
"Of course" I reply and soon we are off and heading over the hot molten lava with sokka and toph screaming their heads off as I hold on to them. As we land Toph runs towards the secret bunker and metal bends it open.  
"I am so glad we added you to the group!" Sokka cries as he enters the bunker.  
Soon I am staring at a long line of tunnels  
"Akiro do you know which tunnel to take?" Aang asks as I pace in front of them. Concentrating I feel the need to go down the last one.  
"This one on the right" I cry out rushing to the tunnel with the others on my heels  
We run right into a very scared yet helpful advisor that then gives us the directions to the king's room and we are all off following his directions. We meet a door and Aang pauses.  
"Im ready, Im ready to face the fire lord" Aang said as he airbends the door instead of the fire lord we see azula.  
"So you two survived after all, I had a hunch you two survived" She said from her seat on the throne. "But it doesn't matter I've known about the invasion for months" The boys jaws drop as low as the floor at that news. I suddenly feel as if something very life changing is going on in another part of the bunker, someone is changing their fate, I wonder who it is.  
"Where is he?Where is the fire lord?" Aang asks Azula as He and Sokka step forwards with me and Toph right behind them.  
"You mean I'm not good enough for you?" Azula asks stepping forwards "your hurting my feelings"  
"Stop wasting our time and give us the information. Your powerless right now so you are in no position to refuse" Sokka said positioning his sword  
"And stick to the truth, I'll be able to tell if your lying" Toph said inching forwards with determination  
"Are you sure?" Azula questions "Im a pretty good liar. I am a 400 foot tall purple platypusbear with pink horns and silver wings" She finishes with a straight face  
"Ok you're good I admit it" Toph said "But you really ought to consider telling the truth anyway" She said as she earth bends Azula into a hold.  
"When I left Ba Sing Se I brought with me the Dai li agents" Azula draws as the Dai li fall from the ceiling. Aang and the others try to battle them while I try to see the Dai li's next moves by searching the fates.  
"Aang move out of the way" I cry sensing a block of rock about to shift  
"Thanks Akiro" He calls moving away from it  
"Sokka quick follow me" I say as I lead him to a nook where we can wait out the battle between Aang and Azula as Toph goes to distract the Dai li.  
"No I have to go help Toph Sokka said rushing up to the hole in the rock. when Azula jumps through it and is aiming right at me. Before she can get close enough though I have knocked her to the side with air bending. Me and Sokka run after them as it clicks in my head.  
"Wait you guys stop attacking she is playing us making us waste the precious time that we have with her." I say to a shocked Aang, Sokka and Toph  
"Its a trap don't say I didn't warn you" Azula smirks as we turn around to continue our search for the fire lord.  
"Ignore it" I say with a wave of my hand pushing her back a few steps as I hear her stumble  
But Azula has a trick up her sleeve and I can feel it.  
"Suki" Sokka said as he runs up to Azula "Where is Suki?" He snarls at the now trapped Azula  
"Sokka stop" I plead as Sokka interrogates Azula  
"She won't talk Sokka"Aang agrees  
"Oh sounds like the fire bendings back on"Azula said cheerily as I feel my vision of lightning in my ears. She sideswipes Sokka with her foot.  
"Dads all the way at the end of the hall down a secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he would be more than happy to see you now" She smirks before running off.  
"I used up all our time" Sokka said sadly  
"It's not your fault Sokka, Azula was ready for us she had every move planned out" Toph said to Sokka  
"And now it's too late" I whisper bowing my head down  
"Maybe not, I can face the fire lord anyway" Aang said turning back to us  
"Aang no its not a good idea" I plead as I rush towards him  
"But I'm ready"He angrily pushed me away  
"No Aang we have to go find the others" I bargain "What about Katara?" I whisper  
"I guess you are right" Aang sighs defeated  
"You will have another chance" Sokka said placing a hand on Aang's shoulder.  
"I know you will, i have been informed" I say in agreement  
"Lets head back to Appa" Toph said and we leave as quickly as we can, yet when we arrive in the city we find airships flying straight towards us.  
"They have air on their side but so do we" Aang said looking at me "You coming Akiro?" I nod  
"Then let's go" he said as we get on the glider and fly off into battle. Soon we are dodging firebenders and are airbending holes into the airships as fast as we can. But it's not enough as we all head back to the beach in defeat.  
"They are going to destroy the submarines!" Sokka said from the ground. When we land he is saying goodbye to his father Haku.  
"We must leave on Appa to help you learn to defeat the fire lord another day" Sokka said as Katara runs to her father to say farewell.  
"The youngest of our group shall go with you but the older ones shall remain as prisoners we will survive this battle" Another water tribe warrior said leading a ragtag group of kids to Appa. I turn and watch as the submarines are destroyed. I hear the names of the kids, the duke, teo and Haru. I guess I will get to know them better soon.  
"Aang where are we going"" Katara asks  
"The western air temple" Aang replies  
"Oh I have missed the western air temple" I cried out "I used to visit my friend Asero there"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zukos POV  
I watch as the avatar and his group of friends head off into the clouds, I plan on following them to offer myself as a firebending master to the avatar as I know that he is need of one. It will be difficult for them to trust me but I must follow my new destiny. I notice them walking on the ground, their flying bison must be tired. I decide to go ahead and set up camp as I heard one of them mention the western air temple. I will wait until they arrive to approach the avatar. As I wait I think of what to say, how do you tell your once mortal enemy that you wish to help them? I contemplate for a moment then decide to explore the temple before they show up. Scaling down a rope I am met with a huge sculpture of a airbender. I jump down to study the other statues and the surrounding view recalling the beginning of my banishment as I tell uncle that the only view I would enjoy would be the avatar in chains. While lost in memories I hear Appa arrive and i rush to hide. I observe them landing and then run the other way to return to my camp up in the woods. I stand there nervously trying to figure out how to introduce myself.  
"How am I supposed to convince these people I'm on their side?" I storm around my camp "What would Uncle do?" I wonder  
"Your uncle is not here, you must follow your instincts prince Zuko" A disembodied voice calls  
"Who is there?" I demand  
"You may not gain all of their trust at once but you will in time" It replies  
"I am going to go meet the avatar" I decide and I run off to the western air temple

Akiros POV  
After we finish casing Aang down and appa lands I jump down to talk to him to get him to find a firebending teacher.  
"I think all of this is going to have to wait" Toph said pointing to where a figure stands shrouded by sunlight. Everyone appears to be distressed by this man and as I begin to wonder I recall my vision of the man redirecting lightning.  
"It was you" I whisper  
"Hello Zuko here" He said with a small wave and smile  
"Zuko?" I ask in puzzlement while the other take up a defensive stance in front of me.  
"I heard you guys flying around so I just thought I'd wait for you here" He said with a shrug. Appa then ambles over to him and licks his face causing Aang to relax his stance.  
"I know you must be surprised to see me here" He continues as the others look at him stoney faced  
"Not really, you have followed us since the southern water tribe" Sokka said  
"Right well I uh" He stumbles "But I have changed, I'm good, and I can teach firebending"  
"You can't honestly believe we would trust you!" Katara snaps at him  
"Appa likes him" I say as the bison gives him another lick  
"He probably covered himself in honey just for appa to lick him" Sokka points out.  
" I can understand why you don't trust me, I know I have made some mistakes" He bows his head in shame  
"Well let us think on it" I say before his nervous attitude gets him in more trouble.  
"I thank you for your time" He states then runs off to the edge.  
"Akiro how can you think for a minute to trust him?" Katara said sounding shocked  
"I must for if Aang does not learn firebending then there is no hope to destroy the fire lord" I said quietly  
"But you of all people!" Sokka exclaims "you are the one that he threatened to kill once!" He storms around me.  
"I have a confession to make, when I was captured by Zhao, it was Zuko that rescued me from him" Aang said after Katara finishes her side of telling us why she hates Zuko.  
"He was sincere the entire time" Toph spoke up as we set up our bedrolls "He wasn't lying"  
"Oh hurray" Sokka said sarcastically.  
"You guys are all letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly" Toph said honestly  
"I agree you all have problems with Zuko and me as well but I have forgiven him as my visions have shown me that that night could have ended much worse" I agree  
"I refuse to have Zuko as my teacher" Aang said walking away  
"You are darn right Aang" Sokka said as he follows Aang with Katara close behind  
" Uh I'm beginning to wonder who is the blind one around here" Toph said storming off in the other direction.  
"Toph where are you going?" I ask rushing after her  
"To go talk to Zuko" She replies "Got a problem with it?"  
"No can I come?"  
"Of course little cloud" She smirks at her new nickname  
"I really do hate that nickname"  
" I know" She grins  
The rest of the journey takes us till nightfall and when we approach Zuko appears to be sleeping but as we get closer he fire bends towards us. Luckily Toph makes a wall shot up right in time to save us but gets a foot burned in the process.  
"You burned my foot!" Toph exclaims  
"Toph are you ok?" I ask rushing forwards.  
"No, Akiro can you help me get back?" She asks  
"Im sorry!" Zuko runs up to us  
"Stay away" toph yells pushing him back with stone  
"It was a mistake!" he yells as we retreat  
"Lets go back Toph" I whisper as i hear him cry out in frustration

Toph what happened?" Katara asks as we emerge from the hole that Toph just made as we reach the temple an hour later.  
"My foot got burned"  
"How?" Sokka asks  
"We kind of went to go see Zuko" I admitted  
"Why?" Aang asks confused  
"Because he is trying to be good and you don't see that!" I storm up to him before running out of the main hall heading towards the oracle room in the upper halls of the temple. It is a room created to let the current oracle have a peacefull are to meditate as I get to the ledge I notice that I am right above where I just left so I can still hear the others talking  
"Zuko is clearly too dangerous, we have to go after him" Sokka said  
"I hate to go looking for a fight but you're right" Aang agrees  
"We'll have to find a way to capture him" Sokka replies  
"Invite him back here and make him your prisoner" Toph said while I hear the boys help her over to the pool in front of the main room. Suddenly the area around me is exploding with rock crumbling and making me fall into the ruble. _What was that? _I wonder.  
"Stop I don't want you hunting the avatar. The mission is done" I hear a voice say through the stone, its Zuko. "I'm ordering you to stop"  
Yet there is another explosion burying me in more stone  
"If you keep attacking I won't pay you" I hear even more faintly "all right I'll pay you double to stop" This is followed by another explosion then I can hear airbending, Aang. More explosions and the sound of Katara waterbending are all I can hear now. There is a pause but then one last explosion is heard.  
"Is everyone alright" Aang asks  
"Yeah. Hey where is Akiro?" Toph asks  
"Akiro!" Katara calls out  
"Help! Im in here. I can't airbend my way out there are too many stones!" I hit the floor know Toph should be able to feel the vibrations  
"I found her!" Toph said "Go to the huge pile of rocks two floors up"  
Within minutes I have been properly rescued and am told the story of combustion man and his most recent attack.  
"I cant believe Im saying this but thanks Zuko" Aang said as Zuko appears  
"Listen I know I didn't explain myself very well back there but I know that what I have gone through has taught me about honor and I know that my destiny is to help you, the avatar" He then went on to tell us of how dangerous bending fire can be and how he must work to control it. "I am also sorry for threatening to kill you in a vulnerable state" He said turning to me "It was wrong of me to do so"  
"I think you are supposed to be my firebending master, Zuko, I learned the hard way that fire is dangerous when I burned Katara's hands. You now understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I would like you to teach me" He finishes bowing to Zuko. Zuko smiles as he returns the bow  
"Thank you. I am so happy you have accepted me into your group"  
"Not so fast, I still have to ask my friends if it is ok with them" He said and turns to us. Me, Toph and Sokka accept him while Katara seems to have trouble with it but relents to agree. We show Zuko to his room and as me and Sokka are leaving Sokka mutters to Aang "This is really weird" Aang nods and heads to the main room. I walk a bit slower as I need to find a good ledge to meditate as the oracle room has now been destroyed.

Zukos POV  
After me and the avatar learn of how to firebend from the sun warriors we head home to tell the others. After we finish Sokka begins to laugh.  
"What was that dance? You are just going to tap dance all the way to the fire nation?" He snickers  
"Its not a dance it is a ancient firebending form" I stand up angry ready to defend my art form.  
"Sokka clam down at least Aang can fire bend now" said the oracle  
"Oh by the way Im Akiro" She finishes turning to me with a small smile  
"Zuko but well you already knew that but yeah" I mumbled looking down at the small airbender "You know in all these years I expected the oracle to be older and taller" I say pointing to her tiny form, she only comes up to my lower rib.  
"Well we can't all be big towering firebenders now can we?" she asks stepping up to me while turning on her heel to flounce off to the pool outside.  
"well good night everyone" I say and I head to bed.  
"Hey Zuko?"Sokka asks me a few night later, after my attempts to make uncles wonderful tea and tell tea jokes.  
"Yes?"  
"Say someone was captured by the fire nation where would they be?" He asks  
"They would be at the boiling rock, a huge prison in the middle of a volcano"  
"Where is this place?" Sokka asks  
"Why do you need to know?" I ask on my guard  
"No reason" Sokka said before running off. Well I may aswell just stay near appa in case his reason returns to him before day break. As I sit in the saddle I think of the strange dreams I have been having about the airbender Akiro. She is in trouble but I cannot help her because of my fire making her trouble worse and then I feel as if my world is ending and then I usually awaken, I wonder what it means and I decided to ask Aang about it soon. I get comfortable in the saddle and sure enough at daybreak I hear Sokka tiptoeing over to appa.  
"Not up to anything huh?" I ask seeing his head show up over the edge of the saddle. He screams and falls back down to the ground.  
"Fine I'm going to go rescue my dad. I need to get him out of there." Sokka relents  
"I'm going with you" I say calmly  
"No I have to do this alone" Sokka said as he begins to climb appa again.  
"how are you going to get there? On appa? last time I checked Fire nation prisons didn't come with bison day cares" I say honestly  
"Well take the war balloon" I say as I turn to go get it. Within the hour we are in the air heading towards the prison.  
"Hey why is this moving?" I hear a voice ask from a bundle of blankets  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I ask poking the blankets  
"Its me Akiro and I'm here because for some reason this balloon allows me to meditate easier, I guess I just fell asleep" The little airbender grins up at me sheepishly  
"Akiro!" Sokka cries out "It's like having another little sister only this one just claims that she is meditating when she dosen't want to listen" Sokka whispers to me.  
"Ok fine you guys weren't the quietest people earlier and I want to help, so I heard about 'bison daycares' and I had found the balloon a week ago so I decided you would take that so I got aboard and I fell asleep" She explained  
"Well fine but stay out of our way. This is a dangerous prison and I don't... I mean you could get hurt" I say quickly  
"Zuko did you leave behind anyone important when you left?" She asks suddenly  
"Well I did have a girlfriend, Mai" I said with a sad smile  
"The gloomy girl that sighs a lot?"Sokka asked  
"Yeah, I couldn't drag her into this" I say as means of explanation even though the real reason is the dreams of Akiro.  
"My first girlfriend turned into the moon" Sokka said  
"Thats tough Sokka" Akiro said gently  
"What about you oh great oracle, anyone special?" Sokka asks  
"No I must fulfill my first vision before that can happen" She said while glancing my way  
"Oh workaholic I see" Sokka said with a pout before continuing to look out of the window. THe rest of the journey is silent. We begin the descent into the volcano and Akiro looks out into the lava and I look at the firelight dancing in her eyes and it looks welcoming to me. Frowning I continue to get ready to land the war balloon. But my firebending is not working.  
"The balloon is as hot as the outside it won't fly" Sokka said grabbing onto Akiro  
"Well what are we supposed to do? Crash?" She asks as she tumbles towards me and the open side of the balloon. I grab her quickly to keep her inside. It doesn't help when we are pushed outside by the balloons crash landing near the prison wall.  
"Off" she mumbles as I tumble onto her.  
"Sorry" I reply hastily picking her up.  
"Well there goes our ride home" Sokka said pointing to the war balloon.  
"How are we going to get off of the island if the war balloon wont work?" I wonder  
"Well find a way. I sort of expected this would be a one way trip" Sokka  
"Uncle said I never thought things through. Sokka what was your plan?"  
"None of my plans seem to work when I think things through so I'm playing it by ear" Sokka said turning towards me and Akiro  
"Well I hope you know what you're doing there is no turning back now" I say standing close to Akiro and Sokka.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar

Also I really want to thank the people that have added my story to their alerts and I want to thank those that reviewed. I really appreciate it :)

Chapter 5

Akiros POV  
"I hope you know what you're doing Sokka I can't see a thing!" I mumble from under my guard helmet.  
"We just have to lay low" He said to me and Zuko  
But then we are told to head off to the yard because there is a scuffle. A guard is punishing a prisoner. I can't bear to watch, I turn and hide behind Zuko and Sokka as the prisoner is escorted to a thing called the cooler. At the mention of firebending being prohibited I feel Zuko freeze. As Sokka is called to go help me and Zuko follow the other guards to the lunch area where Zuko is asked to remove his helmet by some fellow guards. He pauses knowing it would reveal his identity and if I removed mine it would do the same to me. Thankfully he comes up with a cover story that allows us to keep our helmets on.  
"Hey can the new guys ask a few questions?"Zuko asks sitting down  
"No you can't date the female guards" a girl said  
"Who would want to?" a male guard asks playfully  
"What do you guys know of war prisoners?" I ask loudly  
In an hour we return to the yard.  
"Hey there fellow guard. How goes it?" Zuko asks  
"Zuko? Akiro?" Sokka asks  
"We poked around the lounge there are no water tribe prisoners"  
Sooka looked so sad and I giggled as Zuko said something about a silver sandwich when Sokka suddenly pointed something out.  
"Look there it's Sukki" He cried pointing to a girl sitting on a rock.  
"We have to go see her" Sokka said  
"Fine we'll keep watch" I mumble and soon enough me and Zuko are standing guard while Sokka reunites with Sukki .  
" I need to get into that cell" A guard said walking over  
"No you can't go in there" Zuko said  
"Step aside fool" She said and tries to walk around us. Bad move within seconds Zuko has her pinned while I circle them. I hear Sokka sneak out when suddenly I am pinned to the ground by the guard. I turn to see Zuko on the ground in obvious pain.  
"Guard help we have imposters" She calls to Sokka  
"You are under arrest" She and Sokka say as they throw us into headlocks. Him and the other guard lead us into two empty cells.  
"Zuko?" I whisper  
"Yes Akiro?" I hear him reply  
"How will Sokka get us out?"  
"I don't know get some sleep and when you wake up we can come up with a plan" He reassures me as I do just that.  
Just as I drift off I hear a door open.  
"Well well well Prince Zuko." the warden!  
"What do you want?" Zuko seems fairly calm  
"I will teach you a little lesson and in due time I will collect the reward your father has out on your head" the warden sneers  
"Hey don't hurt him!" I cry out raining punches on my door  
"Oh look the oracle as well, well I shall have a fun time breaking your spirit little girl" He said opening my door while a guard, I'm assuming shuts Zukos door.  
I shiver and slide back to the wall.  
"Well we will just have to break you later as I have a meeting to go make" He smirks at me as he turns to go.  
After a few shaken minutes me and Zuko are told we will be cleaning up the prison today. As we begin to mop we meet up with Sukki and Sokka.  
"Hey good you two have met" Sokka said  
"Actually we met a long time ago, you tried to burn down my village" Sukki said looking at Zuko.  
"Oh sorry" He said as he keeps mopping  
"I haven't met you" I offer "Im Akiro the oracle"  
"Nice to met you" She said  
"So listen I think I have an escape plan, We need to use the coolers they will block out the heat from the boiling lake" Sokka said  
"Do you think it will work?" I ask  
"Yeah"  
"Well well I think I may just have to tell the guards" said a prisoner "Unless you let me come with you"  
"Fine" Zuko said grudgingly "You can come along"  
"Someone needs to get into the cooler to undo the screws from the inside" Sokka said pulling out a wrench  
"I'll do it" Zuko said  
"You want a fight!" He yells at the other prisoner who i learn is named chit sen  
"Well all I want is the girl!" He shouts back  
"Well you don't get her she is mine" Zuko said pulling me behind him surprising me with his ferocity.  
"How are you gonna prove that?" The other man challenges  
"Like this" Zuko said using firebending to push the man backwards. The guards have soon taken him to the coolers and as the day work finishes me and Sukki are approached by the warden.  
"Well I hear that you are friends of our new little firebending guest" He said smiling to me "Lets go take a little walk before you return to your cell. Stand up. Guards bind her wrists" I stand and get my wrists bound together.  
"Follow me" The warden said pushing me along up the stairs. "We are going to go have a chat with prince Zuko" He said with a sadistic grin while stopping at a door. He opens a little window and Zuko looks out.  
"Look who I have prince Zuko" He smirks  
"Akiro! What are you going to do to her?" He demands  
" I'm going to break her fun lithe airbending spirit, in any way I see fit. You don't know how to appreciate a pretty girl Zuko" He said tracing the features on my face as it dawns on me what he is about to do.  
"NO!" Zuko shouts pounding on the door.  
"Ah ah ah. Good bye Zuko" The warden said slamming the window shut  
"Come along Akiro time to have fun"  
"No! Zuko! Zuko!" I shout as he pulls me away from the coolers towards a new hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar

Chapter 6

Zukos POV  
"Akiro!" I shout as I pound my fist against the door. Knowing its no use until Sokka comes to let me out I undo the connections to the wall of the cooler and use my breath of fire to keep me warm. Soon Sokka shows up.  
"I can take you back to your cell if you have learned your lesson"Sokka said in guard mode  
I breath one more breath of fire and stand up showing him the screws I've undone.  
"I've learned my lesson but the warden has Akiro we can't leave her here with him" I say darkly. "Someone's coming" i say grabbing Sokka and yanking him into the cooler while slamming the door. When we hear of war prisoners Sokka just looks at me.  
"Its your call Sokka but I have to go get Akiro. Now" I say standing up.  
"Help me get the cooler down and then we will decide" Sokka said standing up. soon we have the cooler down at the beach  
"Are we going or staying Sokka?" I ask  
"We are staying go get Akiro" Sokka said standing up. He didn't need to tell me twice  
"Sukki do you know where the warden sleeps?" I ask turning to the Kioshi warrior  
Near the furthest left guard tower" She replies  
"Thank you" I say before running off. As I run I remember all the times the warden seemed to make women in the palace shrink back in fear, I can't have that happen to Akiro. I turn the last corner and with a ferocious leap kick down the door to reveal the warden using firebending to burn Akiro and her prisoners garb.  
"Zuko" She whispers catching sight of me  
"Your precious Zuko can't save you little airbender" The warden said in her ear "now just let me get one little kiss from your pretty little lips" He said turning her head towards him. At that moment I attack shooting a fire whip at him making him drop Akiro and take defensive stance.  
"Well it seems your prince did escape after all pity he will have to watch" He said as he manages to take a hit to me making me grow weak.  
"You will never touch her again" I growl standing up and getting ready to fire blast him backwards when I catch sight of someone in the doorway, "Mai?" I ask in surprise  
"Zuko look out!" Akiro screams a second too late as I feel the foot hit my chest making me hit the wall and black out yet I faintly hear him say that I am all mais now.  
When i wake I am tied to a chair Mai standing in front of me.  
"Well Zuko all I get is a note while a airbender gets you fighting for her. That doesn't seem fair" She sneers  
"Mai I am so sorry"  
"I don't care Zuko you broke my heart" She cries  
"No I'm sorry for this" I say kicking her backwards and breaking through my bonds  
I run past her find myself right next to the warden's room where I hear choking sobs and a gruff voice.  
"I said stay away from her!" I shout launching myself at the warden knocking him to the floor and picking Akiro up off of the bed and turning to the door.  
"Good bye" I say as I close his door and rush to close Mais door.  
"Zuko" Akiro whispers  
"Yes Akiro?"  
"I had a vision just after I was pulled away from you. We must meet Sokka and Sukki at the entrance of the prison now!"  
"Ok lets go" I say as I begin to run still carrying her. Within minutes we are at the front of the prison and Sokka motions for me to hurry and set Akiro down in the gondola that he seems to have commandeered.  
"Quick, Azula and her little henchwoman are right behind us" Sokka calls to me.  
"Wait" I say as I snap the lever controlling the gondola."We will battle them on the roof of it." I say jumping on top followed by sokka and Sukki and I reluctantly help Akiro up.  
"So my traitor brother has a new group of friends. Oh how I am hurt" Azula drawls as she jumps up followed by Ty lee as the gondola begins to move.  
"Yes he has" said Sukki rushing towards Ty lee and they start to spar.  
"Lets try to make this easy" Azula calls to Ty lee.  
"Not a chance Azula" I say as we begin to fight with Sokka helping even up the fight but just when azula gets the upperhand she is knocked to the side by Akiro standing up, shaking like a twig but airbending my sister and ty lee into retreat.  
"We will be back brother" Azula calls out as she jumps on to the gondola returning to the boiling rock.  
"Are they gone?" Akiro asks her hands in front of her face  
"Yes. Akiro what did you do just now?" Sokka asked in wonder  
"I used airbending, Aang has been teaching me how to when he gets stressed out over the war. Now can you help me down Im scared of falling into the boiling lake" She pleads turning towards me.  
"Of course little cloud" I smile  
"Ugh someone needs to give me a new nickname" She grumbles as we swing down into the gondola.  
"We can think of something" I whisper to her as Sokka begins to tell the story of the battle to Hakoda.  
"Did he hurt you very badly?" I ask her in hushed tones  
"No just the burns, I feel cold though" She said shivering, I look her over trying to find the cause of the coldness when I realize something.  
"Sukki are you good at any form of healing?" I asks after setting Akiro down and spinning around to face the warrior.  
"Not really. Why do you ask?" She asks clearly puzzled  
"Akiro is covered in her own blood and is getting cold" I whisper  
"What!" Sokka screams finally understanding what the conversation is about "Zuko go warm her up somehow, I don't care how just get her warm!" He cries pushing me back to Akiro.  
"Akiro are you … do you now not like fire?" I ask gently knowing it was a form of torture for her.  
"No, I am not afraid of fire Zuko" She whispers  
"Good I'm going to try to warm you up" I say pulling her slight form as close to my body as her injuries will allow. I begin to warm my own body temperature hoping that she will absorb some of the heat.  
"Thank you Zuko, I am much better" She whispered closing her eyes  
"Ok everyone we're here" Hakoda said opening the gondola doors. I quickly stand up still holding Akiro.  
"My sister must have come on an airship, find it" I tell Sokka  
"Found it" Sokka said pointing to the Airship on the landing dock.  
"Perfect let's head back to the temple" I say leading everyone down to the airship.

Katara's POV  
"Where could they be? They've been gone all day!" I ask as I began to pace  
"They probably found some really good fish" Toph said excitedly  
"I see something! Its a fire nation airship!" Aang cried pointing to the sky  
When the airship lands we are all shocked to see Sokka and Zuko and Akiro in it and even more shocked to see my father and Sukki.  
"Katara, you need to heal Akiro quickly, she got burned" Zuko said rushing over to me with Akiro in his arms.  
"How did this happen?" I ask as I begin to heal some of the cuts that I can see.  
"The warden at the Boiling rock is what happened" Zuko said darkly  
"I need to get her to her room so I can heal her without an audience" I say gesturing to the people around us "She may have injuries that I can't see now" I say gently prodding the firebender  
"Oh, of course I'll go put her in her room" Zuko said a blush covering his cheeks, _interesting, _picking up Akiro and swiftly running to Akiros small room.  
"Dad your back. And Sukki your back to!" I cry running towards them  
_"_Yes and I rescued them" Sokka said puffing up his chest  
"Tell me the story later I have to go heal Akiro" I say as I give them all swift hugs before following in Zuko's footsteps to Akiros room.  
"Please get better Akiro" I hear Zuko whispering to the small airbender  
"Uh Zuko, I need you to leave so that I can begin to heal her" I say as I stare at the firebenders sad face.  
"I will be outside with the others" He said quickly jumping up from the head of Akiros mat and rushing out of the room.  
"Zuko?" Akiro mumbles as I begin to heal the burns down her left side of her ribs  
"Nope just good old Katara" I say with a distracted smile  
"How bad is it?" She whimpers  
"Actually you're all healed all you feel now is residual pain" I say gently  
"Katara I need to tell you something" Akiro said sitting up  
"First I feel a lot better, thank you and second I am going to tell you something very important that you must never repeat to anyone" She whispers  
"I promise" I say sincerely


End file.
